The Joys of Spring
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Rock the AU for April with a theme of 'Spring'. Tom complains about the changing spring weather, and... well... smut.


**The Joys of Spring**

"I hate spring," Tom said as he walked through the front door with Sybil by his side, both drenched to the core.

"Quit complaining, will you?" Sybil laughed, taking off her shoes as she leant against the wall for balance. "Besides, spring's not that bad. If nothing else, it means summer's coming."

"Well, that's the only good thing then," Tom grumbled.

"How so?" Sybil asked as she began to climb the stairs.

"It was gorgeous weather earlier, Syb," Tom said in a grumpy tone. "It was sunny and warm at the same time – admit it, that's not common."

"I'm not denying anything," Sybil said with her hands up, playing all innocent.

"And then the heavens opened and look where we are now!" Tom exclaimed.

"What, in our bedroom with soaking wet clothes on that are going to give us hypothermia unless we get them off?" Sybil asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that," he replied, mock defeated. "Speaking of which," he continued as he reached out to wrap his arms around Sybil's waist, "I can help you get out of these clothes." His voice was deep and his accent was thicker than usual. "If you want…" he trailed off as Sybil planted her lips roughly on his. Sybil entwined her fingers in Tom's hair and pulled slightly. Perhaps it was a little too hard, but that didn't deter Tom from taking Sybil's arse and lifting her from the ground, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, her feet locking behind him.

"Tom," Sybil murmured against his lips. "You have no idea," she said between kisses. "Just how much I love you."

"Then show me," Tom mumbled against her soft skin. He grinned against her and she tightened her legs around him.

"Oh, I will!" He dragged his feet over to their bed and lowered Sybil onto the bed. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as he stood next to the bed and she showed no signs of letting go. As soon as Tom's shirt was over his head, Sybil used her legs to drag him on top of her. "Take me, Tom," Sybil said in a raspy voice. He kissed her slowly along her jawline and down her neck, all the while fiddling with the hem of her top. Sybil shifted so that she could sit up and free herself from her shirt. It was a tight shirt and with the amount of water dripping from it, it was challenging to get it off. She took her legs from around Tom and knelt on the bed. Tom helped to tug it off her body and threw it to the floor beside the bed. "Shit," Sybil said simply.

"What?" Tom asked, looking Sybil up and down. He wasn't judging her, as someone looking another up and down might be doing. Instead, he was admiring the form and curves of her body.

"I'm wearing jeans," she said.

"So am I," Tom said, completely missing the point and leaning down to kiss Sybil. "That can be sorted out soon enough."

"Tom, they're absolutely soaked through. Have you ever tried to get wet skinny jeans off?"

"There's a first time for everything, is there not?" he said, somehow still with all his charm and still seductive with a come hither look on his face. Sybil smiled at her husband and pulled him down for another kiss. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, an invitation for Tom to hook his fingers in the denim belt hooks and pull the sodden garment down his wife's legs. It took rather a lot of both strength and skill from Tom and a fair amount of squirming from Sybil to finally get them off her slender legs. Tom then slipped out of his own jeans – it wasn't exactly easy, but it was a much easier task than getting Sybil's off. The couple were left in their underwear with the rest of their clothes on the floor as Tom lowered himself down to kiss Sybil softly.

Soon, however, they were not being soft with one another. Not by a long way. Tom's hands moved quickly to Sybil's back to unhook her bra, but his hands weren't doing what they were told. His brain had other ideas. "Let me," Sybil said, hurriedly. She reached behind her and within seconds Tom was helping her to pull the straps down her arms in order to toss the garment to the side. Tom left a trail across her breasts with his tongue, stopping at her hardening nipple, already slightly damp from the rain-soaked clothes that had recently been discarded. With one hand splayed out on the bed next to her keeping himself up, Tom allowed one hand to rest between her legs, only to find that what he desperately wanted was covered by a layer of cotton.

"Oh, feck it," he said quietly. He drew himself away from Sybil and slipped his fingers into the elastic of her knickers. She lifted her hips to help him and he then pulled them down her legs, piling them with the rest of the clothes, his own underwear soon to follow. He placed one hand on the curve of her waist and hip and kissed her other nipple as he had the first one.

"Mmm," Sybil murmured. "I love you, Tom."

"Not as much as I love you," Tom said, raising his body to hover over her, his lips inches from hers. "You're gorgeous, Syb."

"Mmm," Sybil hummed against his lips. Her hands wandered to his back, her nails digging into the deep muscles that padded his bones. She felt his shoulder blades move as he leant down to kiss her. He then moved down her body until the lower half of his face was between her legs. He gently nuzzled her sensitive nub with the rough movement of his tongue. Her hips arched towards him, wanting him more, and her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets underneath her as she tried to control herself. "Tom!" she hollered loudly, not caring who else may be able to hear her. She felt the stubble of his cheeks against the sensitive skin around her entrance and revelled at the feel of it. He let his hand follow where his tongue had been, but then allowed it to trail down to enter her harshly. She lifted her hips towards him violently. "Tom!" Sybil shouted again. "Oh, Tom! Get in me now… Please!" Tom obliged happily. He allowed his body to crawl up to be hovering over Sybil's and then guided himself into her centre. She pressed her head onto the pillow and grabbed Tom's upper arms to steady herself slightly. If anything though, it didn't help her much, and made Tom even more unstable. Tom pumped his hips in and out a few times, but then used his upper body strength to flip the two over. Tom was now on his back and Sybil was on top of him, still with him within her. As she lowered herself as far as she could, she let her head drop and allowed her eyes to close in euphoria.

"Oh!" Tom moaned, dragging the word out. "Mmm, Syb." Sybil lifted herself and fell back down to Tom. He grabbed her hips with strong and large hands and helped her up and down as she settled into a comfortable rhythm. With Sybil still going, he moved to massage the sensitive skin where the two of them joined with calloused, workman's fingers. Sybil bit her lower lip and splayed her hands out on Tom's chest to balance herself as she continued to grind against Tom's hips. He could feel her well-practised muscles grabbing his shaft within her. He knew at that point that she had reached her climax, but he still hadn't. She continued to pump against him until he blissfully spurted his seed within her. She collapsed next to him, one arm draped over his torso. "That," Tom said, catching his breath, "was fucking amazing, Syb."

"Not a bad way of getting out of wet clothing, I have to admit," Sybil agreed. "Maybe I should go out in the rain without an umbrella more often."

"I wouldn't object to that one bit," Tom confirmed. Sybil let out a throaty laugh and placed a kiss on his cheek to let him know that she would keep that information in mind for future occasions.

"I love you," she whispered to him, before falling again at his side and nuzzling into the warm and slightly sticky skin of his side.

* * *

_This is my April Rock the AU with the theme of 'Spring', organised by the Yankee Countess. I wasn't sure what to do and wrote a completely different story in my notebook to do with spring, but I didn't like it, so I resorted to (probably poorly written) smut and sexy times. Please review if you can._


End file.
